Love Spell
by MeruisBored
Summary: Based off episode 69 of Sonic X. While on Planet Marmolim, Amy buys a love spell and tries to use it on Sonic. It ends up backfiring on her...turning this into a Sonadow fanfic :3 This is just for the luls so don't be too offended if you don't like this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Amy had been dragging the poor, blue hedgehog around Planet Marmolim for so long that even he was exhausted. "Can we head back already, Amy? It's getting dark and the others are probably getting worried." Sonic said, trying his best to hide his annoyance. He hated making her sad. Not only because everyone wouldn't hear the end of it for weeks but also because deep down it bothered him. He never liked being the reason behind anyone's bad mood so he figured playing along every once in a while was best for them all.

"Come on, Sonic! It's only one more store!" Amy continued to pull on his arm until he came to a halt. "No. We've been to every other store here and they are all the same. You don't need to waste anymore rings. We came here to help the Marmolians anyway, not to shop." He had dug his heels into the ground, refusing to go any further.

"But, Sonic, it's not like we get to come here often and what if there is something really cool in this one? Don't you want a souvenir?" Amy said; obviously trying to think of anything to convince him.

"All I want is sleep." He yawned. "How about this, you go ahead while I sit here and wait." The tiny hut was only a few blocks away now but Amy tended to check out every item available and Sonic was tired of standing. "Well, since you've been so sweet to me today, I guess that would be fine." Amy said, gently holding both of his hands. She leaned in closer and closer towards the other hedgehog for a kiss…..which he nervously turned his cheek to.

She balled up her fists as tight as she could in attempt to control her anger and frustration. She wanted so badly to hit him with her hammer right then but instead she turned and walked away.

"Hurry up, ok?!" Sonic shouted. When Amy continued on without a response, he began to scratch his head with confusion. "It is so hard to please that girl."


	2. Chapter 2

"_I wonder if Sonic would like this."_ Amy thought to herself every time she picked up something new. _"Ah..who am I kidding? He didn't even want to be here with me. I better just get going before he leaves me."_

"Thank you for stopping by, Miss!"

(Back to Sonic)

"_It's been half an hour, where is she?!"_ Sonic looked around and still saw no sight of her. He was starting to consider making a break for it. _"I'm sure nothing bad will happen..and even if it does, Amy knows how to defend for herself. And I did tell her to hurry.."_ After walking back and forth for a few more minutes, he had come to the decision to bail.

(Back to Amy)

Startled, Amy turned around to see an older looking marmoliam woman smiling at her behind the counter. "Oh." She shyly waved goodbye and continued toward the exit until something caught her eye. "Huh? I didn't notice this before.." The worker slowly walked over and put on her thick glasses before saying:

"Ahh, yes. These are our love potions. Cheap and guaranteed to make your target of affection head over heels for you."

Amy couldn't help but squeal with excitement at the thought. "Sonic…head over heels…for me?" Her imagination could not contain all the possibilities. She began to daydream about all the dates they would have to the very day he would ask her to be his wife.

"_**You're the most beautiful girl in the universe. Now I see what a fool I've been for waiting so long." Amy gasped and tried to hold back her tears as the love of her life got down on one knee. **_

"…_**are you going to buy this and go or do I have to kick you out?"**_

She was snapped out of her daydream to find the elderly lady giving her a weird look. "I've got to close up some time, you know?" The granny was losing her patience now and Amy could see that so she said nothing more. After handing over the right amount of rings, she raced out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Am I really thinking about doing this?"_ Amy asked herself as she stared at the bottle. _"Do I need help to get him to love me back? He has been more willing to hang out with me lately and besides the end, today has been fun for us both. He even wanted to wait for me instead of running away like usual." _Reassured now, she threw the unneeded potion into a nearby trash can. "Yeah, I don't need it." As she walked away confidently, she looked up ahead to where Sonic said he'd wait for her to find no one. It was then she could feel it. Her chest started to ache and her face turned hot as streams fell from her eyes. This would be the last time he ever hurts her.

"THAT JERK!" The broken hearted girl screamed before running back to the waste bin and diving in. "I need it!"

By the time she had reached where they were staying, she wanted to collapse. _"I never realized how far this place was and Sonic made me run all the way here…ALONE."_ The more she thought about it, the more her anxiety grew to put the spell on the douche bag. She quickly but quietly, opened each door as she made her way to his room and then to his bed.

**Apply a small amount to each eyelid when the victim is asleep. ****Must**** be the ****first**** person they lay their eyes on when they awake.**

Amy did as the bottle directed and slowly reached for one of Sonic's closed eyes when he grabbed her arm. "A-" She swiftly covered her mouth to stop her scream from escaping.

"_Busted.."_

He started to say something but she couldn't make out what it was. She saw that his eyes were still closed and let out a relieved sigh.

He was still asleep.

Sonic let go off his grip and rolled over, sleeping like a baby once again. Amy backed away and wiped off the sweat that had formed on her forehead. _"That was too close of a call. Maybe it would be easier to use something else."_ From across the room, she noticed his bag and came up with an idea. She retrieved one of his socks from the bag then uncapped the bottle for a second time and began soaking the piece of cloth with the remainder of its contents. Soon after, the sock was placed carefully over her beloved's resting eyes.

When she made it back to her own room, she set an alarm and got comfortable in the sheets. "See you in a few hours, my darling."

A/N:

I'm sorry, guys. I know this hasn't been the best but I'm trying .

The fun part is coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow woke up as the sun came up. He wanted to get this job over with, without any distractions. You know who has been distracting lately? Amy. Shadow knew if he was going to finish this with the help of Sonic and no annoyance, they'd have to go without her…and that's just what they would do. "Get up and let's go, Faker!" Shadow shouted as he forced his way into Sonic's room causing him to wake up with a start.

"You didn't have to barge in like that, you know..." Sonic said, still a little jumpy but now fully awake. He didn't question why he had something on his face; instead he just removed it and looked at his opposite. There was something different about him…good different. "I want to get off this damn planet already." Shadow continued to complain when he noticed that Sonic hadn't stopped staring at him yet. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." The blue blur could feel himself start to blush so he pulled the blanket over his head. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"What's wrong? I was just kidding." Shadow said, trying to take the blanket away from him after pouncing onto the bed. When he finally got Sonic to reveal his face again, he began to chuckle. "Why are you blushing so much?"

"Y-You're just...so...gorgeous!" Sonic could not believe he had just said that. It was almost as if he was losing his mind. Shocked, Shadow got off of the bed and backed away. "This place is making everyone crazy…" Sonic, of course, got up to follow him. "No, Shadow...you really are perfect." He continued to get closer and closer to his new crush until they reached a wall. Sonic placed his hands against the wall on each side of Shadow's head to make it so he couldn't run. "…but what else would one expect from the ultimate life-form?"

"S-Sonic…this isn't funny." Shadow pressed his head as far away as he could to avoid Sonic's lips from touching his own. Sonic took notice of how uncomfortable he was and backed his face up a little while keeping his hands firmly in place, "I wasn't joking, Shadow…You're absolutely beautiful." Sonic leaned in; decreasing the space there was between the two. Shadow couldn't take any more of this. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He was gone.

(Back to Amy)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"STUPID CLOCK!" Amy said as she started to bang it with her hammer. She saw that the sun was up and then suddenly remembered. "Oh my god, I almost slept in!" Still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, she eagerly jumped out of bed and ran to Sonic's room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw something blue running her way. _"He must have seen me coming." _Amy smiled uncontrollably and held out her arms, ready to embrace him….but he ran past her. "SONIC!"

Sonic stopped and turned to her. "What do you want, Amy?! I'm doing something really important." She had never seen him so frantic. "What is more important than me?!" She sounded more mad than usual when she wasn't Sonic's main priority from the disappointment of the spell not working. "Shadow! I need to find him, have you seen him?" Sonic was now holding on to her shoulders, looking at her with eyes full of worry. "No, I haven't. I just got up…sorry" Amy apologized and looked down at her feet. _"When did Shadow become more important than me?"_ Not very pleased with her answer, Sonic just continued on his quest to find his missing lover without saying another word.

"_You can't run forever, Shadow."_

**A/N:**

**So many distractions x.x**

**Also, a friend helped me out on a few parts in this chapter. This is her account:**

** u/4964208/ShippingSince1619**

**You should check her out ^-^ She is an amazing writer.**

**Anyways, more to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Sorry that this new chapter took longer to get up. I've had no access to the internet the last few days but at least it gave me all weekend to come up with more ideas :D **

**I'm going to be updated this chapter all day and tomorrow and let me just say that some of you may get confused about what their mission is exactly if you haven't watched the episode. **

"We cannot thank you and your friends enough for what you're doing." said the marmolian girl while a few others nodded in agreement behind her. Tails slid out from underneath his plane, covered in oil and other fluids.

"No need to thank us. It is the least we could do since you gave us a chaos emerald." The cute fox flashed them a smile then continued checking over his baby.

"Did you fix your plane yet?" One of the mamorlins asked.

"I was just adding a canon to make getting to the planet egg a bit more easier. And I think..it is…finished." Tails screwed in one last bolt then went to retrieve a rag. As he stood there cleaning off all the ick on his face, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye running straight for him. Before he could even make a move, he was hit and knocked onto his butt.

Feeling bad, Shadow stopped to help Tails back up only to get angrily scolded at by the kid. "You need to watch where you're going!"

"YOU WERE IN MY WAY! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM THAT PERVERT!" Shadow raised his voice a lot louder. When he realized he had intimidated everyone in the room, he tried to calm down and begin to explain. "There's something wrong with Sonic. I mean, I could always tell he had a thing for me bu-"

"Thought you could get away from me that easily, my sneaky little hedgehog?"

Shadow could feel that someone was behind him. He turned to face the person that had just tried to violate him moments ago. "Not you again…"

Sonic let out a happy laugh and leaped onto his love, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"I guess there really is something wrong with him." Tails said as he felt around to make sure nothing was broken. Amy joined the others and looked down at the two wrestling for control. "Ohh..crap."

If her gloves weren't in the way, she was sure she would have bitten away all off her nails.

_I turned Sonic gay!_

Noticing how nervous she was, the kitsune went over to question her. "Do you know any idea about what is going on?" Amy accepted that the jig was up and knew she had no other choice but to confess. "I may have used a love spell on Sonic…"

Shadow was now on his own two feet again, keeping Sonic's face at a distant by holding it away with his hand. "So you did this?! I should have known, he's acting just like you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Everyone knew how short tempered Amy and Shadow were. Any second now they were going to bump heads and kill each other. Tails panicked to come up with some way to stop it from happening. "Fighting isn't going to help anything. We need to fix this so Amy, go find if there is any way to reverse this spell. Shadow, Sonic and me will go complete our mission while you're out."

Amy was still distraught from almost just getting into a fight. "I want to go with you guys!" She was starting to whine like a 5 year old. Tails was already in his pilot seat and was getting the plane started to hear. "Nobody cares. You caused this and you better find a way to solve it." Shadow and Amy shared an intense stare before she mumbled something and ran off. Shadow began to make his way to the plane when Sonic grabbed his arm.

"You know, Shadow, you don't have to pretend to be such a bad boy. I do find this "playing hard to get" thing pretty fun though." Sonic winked and flashed his trademark grin.

The mamorlins around all laughed causing the black hedgehog to become even more annoyed.

Shadow jerked his arm back and glared. "You wish I was playing." He then got into the plane and crossed his arms before slouching down into his seat. His admirer shortly followed.

To Shadow, it felt like it was taking forever to reach their destination. Especially with the awkwardness between him and Sonic. He hadn't made a move or even said a word to him the entire way. He just sat still in his seat and looked out the window. It was making Shadow want to go over to comfort him until Tails exclaimed. "We're here!"

As the fox began the process of landing the aircraft, Shadow took a peak out of his window. The ground below looked very dry and had miles and miles of sand. As they got a closer, a large pit could be made out that resembled a drained or dried up lake. Once the plane was safety on the ground, the hedgehogs moved over to Tails to go over the plan one more time.

"You two will be shot down into the planet egg. When you start getting near it, make sure to hold your breath because there is so many toxins and diseases surrounding it; not to mention that the egg itself is filled with water. You guys imploding into it should cause the water to burst out and wash away all of the bad stuff. That is why we needed you, Shadow…make sure Sonic gets out of there alive." Tails pressed buttons as he explained. "If all goes well, then it will be easy and we should get out of here very soon." Shadow and Sonic nodded. "You ready?" Tails had only turned his back to him for a second before he turned back to find that they were no longer by him. His question was answered when he saw them standing in wait by the canon.

"Be careful out there, ok?" Shadow looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes with remorse mixed with worry. "No need to worry, Shads, this is going to be a piece of cake!" Sonic gave a thumbs up to Shadow before they climbed into the canon and prepared themselves for launch.

"Adjusting canon angle…get set for launch…Sonic Power Canon fire!"

**A/N:**

**I am not prepared for the feels coming up in this last chapter, guys. **

**;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

In the blink of an eye, they were both underground and flying side by side; right for the planet egg. Up ahead Shadow could see a huge object with vines growing out of it from all over. It kind of looked like a beating heart. Surrounding it, just like Tails said, was nothing but blackness. Remembering what he was told to do, Shadow held his breath before firing into it all…hoping Sonic was doing the same.

Their speed and force combined caused most of the bad stuff to blow away and the egg to burst open the second they made contact. Water quickly blasted out of the opening with a current powerful enough to shoot them skyward into opposite directions.

Shadow hit the water with a splat and felt every part of his body stinging. When he resurfaced, he noticed that Sonic was nowhere to be found. He felt a wave of terror as he peered out over the body of water for any signs of his fallen comrade. A hand was spotted sinking and he frantically swam to it. He dove in after it to see Sonic floating not too far below. Shadow reached out his hand as far as it allowed him and grabbed onto Sonic's. He held him close and tightly until he was able to lay his partner on solid ground.

"Sonic!"

His eyes stayed closed and he wasn't breathing. Shadow's heart dropped.

_What kind of hero am I? I couldn't save Maria and now you…I'm so sorry._

He was now trying to figure out what to do; He would've called out for Tails, but what if it was too late by the time he got here? Shadow started praying to the God he didn't believe in, but desperate times called for desperate measures and that's what he was right now, desperate.

Their lips connected and before Shadow could even begin mouth to mouth, a tongue was shoved down his throat as Sonic's arms wrapped around his neck. Wide-eyed and embarrassed, Shadow yanked away with his back turned to the other hedgehog. "Damn faker." He didn't know how to feel as he wiped at his eyes. Sonic placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder to get his attention and when he got it, he saw tears falling from the crimson eyes as they rolled down his cheeks.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to upset you that much…"

Shadow didn't care anymore. He sobbed into Sonic's shoulder as the two hugged each other.

_I'm guessing now isn't the time to tell everyone I was only faking…?_

~Sonic woke up shortly after Amy left his room to find the bottle she had forgotten and thought this would make a hilarious prank~

The old shop owner hid behind her counter as Amy continued to shout at her with demands. "Look lady, I just need a cure!" Ready for the worst, the hag finally spoke up. "It doesn't really work, ok?! I just wanted to make a little money!" She was wrong…oh so wrong. As she watched Amy's face turn red with steam practically coming out of her head, she realized how NOT ready she was. Back to hiding and her happy place she went while Amy destroyed everything in sight.

"SONIC!"

**A/N:**

**Welp..that was it. **

**First fanfic I ever actually finished writing and I hope a few of you enjoyed it at least.**

**Plan on making the next story a Shawnter one…you have been warned. xD**


End file.
